Dawn of War Wiki:Administrator
Administrators are trusted users who have access to a wide variety of tools and features, generally for general maintenance and dealing with vandals. Administrators are split into two different categories, Bureaucrats and Sysops. While both have access to basic administrator tools, bureaucrats have an additional ability to promote different users. In many wikis, it is common to have more sysops than bureaucrats. Users with additional rights have access to features of the wiki which are not available to others. A guide for requesting these rights can be found at the Requests for Permissions page. The following is a list of additional abilities administrators have in their disposal. Sysops * All privileges from the Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator groups. * No rate limits on account creation, moving pages and moving or uploading files. * The ability to protect a page so that only certain users can edit it, and permission to edit any protected page during extreme vandalism. * a user or IP address from editing the wiki. * The ability to grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. * Permission to edit the site interface, such as the sidebar and sitenotice, or the site skin. * Edit the Wiki's . * For a complete list of users with administrator access, see this Bureaucrats Bureaucrats, being at the top of the hierarchy, have an additional ability to promote users up to their own ranking after passing a community vote. * For a complete list of users with bureaucrat access, see this CheckUsers Some bureaucrats are also CheckUsers, and can check what IP address a user is using to prevent abuse. See the CheckUser policy. * For a complete list of users with checkuser access, see this Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The founder of any wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically for that wiki. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. Current administrators Sysops Bureaucrats * X~Calibur95 Inactive administrators Sysops * Julgrodan * MA4585159 Bureaucrats * Unknown Primarch * FlameSabre (Founder) Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum. You may alternatively ask a bureaucrat directly on their talk page. Further information is provided on the relevant page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact the . If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you. What can't administrators do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the wiki community.